justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
One Thing
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = |year = 2012 |difficulty = (Main) (K2014) |effort = (K2014) |nogm = 2 each |dg = / (Main) / (K2014) |mode = Duet |pc = Main C1: / C2: / C3: / C4: / / (Beta) Just Dance Kids 2014 Light Blue |gc = C1: Red/Aqua Blue C2: Green/Yellow C3: Yellow/Orange C4: Cyan/Yellow |lc = Pink (Main) |pictos = 103 (Main) Just Dance Kids 2014 91 (P1) 80 (P2) |perf= Main Bianca Lazzeri (P1) Arben Kapidani (P2) K2014 Cameron Pitts (P1) Stevie Dore (P2) |dlc = December 11, 2012 (JD4) April 22, 2014 (2014)|choreo = Chantal Robson (K2014)}} "One Thing" by is featured on (as a DLC), (as a DLC), and Just Dance Kids 2014. Appearance of the Dancers Main series P1 P1 is a woman. She has pink hair and wears a black and blue dress with blue and pink bow ties on the skirt, and blue t-strap heels. She steals the hat the boy has on. She resembles Eleanor Calder, Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend. P2 P2 is a man. He has black hair and wears a blue and pink plaid shirt, blue suspenders, navy blue pants, and blue shoes. He steals a bow tie from the girl's dress after it falls on the ground. During the first and second choruses, the dancers don an autumn-esque appearance, in which their blue and pink attributes turn orange and yellow. At the third verse, they sport a Halloween-esque appearance, in which their outfits are black and orange, mainly the former. At the final chorus, their appearance is mainly of pink, yellow and purple. onethingdlc_coach_1_big.png|P1 onethingdlc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Just Dance Kids 2014 The first dancer is a boy wearing a red coat over a black shirt and the second dancer is a girl wearing a pink sleeveless floral dress. Background Main series The background seems to be a park. Far in the back are a Ferris wheel and city buildings. As the song plays, the background changes color, leaves starts to fall, the park levitates to the sky and the bench (the male dancer sat on), heart-shaped clouds appears, grass disappears while the light posts have light. In the chorus, the park has an autumn style with a heart-shaped sun and glowing hearts on the trees. During the bridge, the background shifts to a navy blue background with lights above the dancers. Then the heart-shaped sun appears but the park becomes purple and trees have the purple glowing hearts. At the end of the routine, a heart forms around the dancers when the final move is performed. Just Dance Kids 2014 The routine starts with a bus dropping off the boy and the girl at a bus stop. They later head to a party and the routine. Gold Moves Main series In the main series, each coach has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Stand still and make the number one with your right hand. One Thing GM 1 (Gold-Red).png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Onethinggoldmove1.gif|Gold Moves in-game ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' On Just Dance Kids 2014, there are 2 Gold Moves for each coach. Gold Move 1: *P1: Put your left hand by your left ear and stretch your right hand out. *P2: Put your left hand over your head and your right hand under your head before leaning to the right. Gold Move 2: Do the exact same moves, except in the opposite directions. One thing Kids GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P1) One thing Kids GM2.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P2) One thing Kids GM3.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P1) One thing Kids GM4.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P2) Ot_kids_gm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups One Thing is featured in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) Trivia Main series * This is the second song by One Direction in the series. It was preceded by What Makes You Beautiful. * This is the first One Direction song not to involve a Dance Crew. It is followed by One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), which is a Solo routine. ** It is also the second One Direction song whose routine involves a female dancer; the first was the Extreme version of What Makes You Beautiful. * The dancers colors of outfits change in the chorus, then change in the bridge, then switch to another different color in the last chorus. ** The same goes for their pictograms, each switching to a record total of four different colors throughout the routine. ** The glove colors also change four times for P1 and twice for P2. * The dancers seem to play a love story throughout the song. * The first eight pictograms show P1 with P2 s hat and P2 s with P1 s bow tie, but these additional objects are no longer shown after the first verse starts. * The coaches extraction appears to be separated from the background in the game files; however, during the bridge, the background merges with the coaches, making the mask just a white rectangle. * P2 s shoes seem to be very glitchy. * During the bridge, the pictograms arrows color depended on the dancer s glove color. ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' Gallery onethingdlc.jpg|''One Thing'' Onething jdk14 cover generic.png|''One Thing'' ( ) OneThinginactive.png|''One Thing'' on the Just Dance 4 menu OneThingactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Onethingdlc cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach OneThingDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png| Album Coach OneThingopener.png|''One Thing'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu OneThingmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu onethingdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover onethingdlcp1.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 2014 onethingdlcp2.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2014 0363.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 2016 One Thing P1 Avatar.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2016 Screenshot.just-dance-4.1920x1080.2012-12-16.97.jpg|''One Thing'' in Just Dance 4 OneThingjd2014.jpg|''One Thing'' in Just Dance 2014 one thing bridge.png|The dancers during the bridge one thing final chorus.png|The dancers during the final chorus just-dance-4-x360_skcy6.png|The dancers Onethingpictos.png|Pictograms One Thing Bench Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram One Thing GM Beta (Peach-Lavender).png|Beta Gold Move 1 One Thing GM Beta (Red-Light Blue).png|Beta Gold Move 2 banner.png|Banner onethingdlc boxartlg .jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-10 at 3.54.04 PM.png|Proof of the shoe glitch Picto_Compa.png|Pictogram Comparisons Videos Official Music Video One Direction - One Thing Teasers One Thing - Just Dance Kids 2014 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 4 One Thing 2 Players 5 stars Xbox 360 One Thing - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Kids 2014 - One Thing - One Direction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by One Direction Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Cameron Pitts Category:Stevie Dore Category:Shortened Songs Category:Cutscenes